warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedwhisker
Reedwhisker is a sleek, black tom, with small, neat earsRevealed in Twilight, page 156, and blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Reedpaw is first seen as a young apprentice. :He accidentally falls into the river while swimming. He then hit his head and partially fell unconscious. After Hawkfrost and Mothwing helped pull him out, Leafpaw saves him with the advice of her guardian, Spottedleaf. Mothwing, who was an apprentice medicine cat, panics and forgets her training, and was pushed aside by her brother. Mistyfoot, the mother to Reedpaw, was also present and escorts him home. Dawn : Starlight : Twilight :When Leafpool arives to help the sick RiverClan cats, Reedwhisker reveals that he is now a warrior, and once more thanks her for saving his life. He acts extremely friendly and volunteers to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the epidemic in RiverClan, gathering yarrow with the help of his apprentice, Ripplepaw. Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : He also has a new apprentice, Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her, asking why she is there and trying to prevent Voletooth from attacking her. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash off the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent off. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears to help defend his leader. He along with Leopardstar and the others argue fiercely against ThunderClan taking in the rogue. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when a ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He seems to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar claimed the lake at the Gathering. But when Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but then agrees to let them take some water. :Later, Dovepaw sees him on a patrol with Mistyfoot and Mothwing, using her extra-sensitive senses. When Dovepaw senses the sick cat in RiverClan she can also hear Reedwhisker, Mothwing, and Mistyfoot talking about Leopardstar's state. He is clearly worried about his leader and thinks she might die. He then asks Mothwing how many of lives Leopardstar has left. It is made clear that he is very respected in the Clan. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed that he would become deputy after Leopardstar's death and Mistyfoot's promotion to leader in the upcoming ''Fading Echoes. In the same chat, it was revealed that he is Mistyfoot's son. Plays and Stories ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker says "You saved my life once before, in the flood. I believe you can do it again." Thus, it is believed that he was one of Mistyfoot's kits who were washed away in the flood in ''Forest of Secrets, and rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe. Character Pixels File:Reedwhisker_(A).png| Apprentice Version File:Reedwhisker_(W).png| Warrior Version Family Members Mother: :Mistyfoot:Revealed in Erin Hunter chatLiving (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Moonflower:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Referneces and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunset characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters